


Swimming Lessons

by astudyinfic



Series: Blood is Thicker Than Water [10]
Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Gen, M/M, More Fluff, because I know nothing else, parent!00Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Parent!00q giving swimming lessons to the kids?! Lessons are the most enjoyable/stressful thing, so I'd love to see how they'd do it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

“They need to learn some time and it would be best if we were the ones to teach them.” 

“But when James?  It isn’t like we have a lot of time.”

James fell silent for a moment, considering.  “A holiday.  We could both use some time away from work.  Majorca is lovely this time of year.  We could spend the days in and on the water.  The children will be experts by the time we return.”

Q often wondered if James came up with these ideas as an excuse to go on holiday.  Over Christmas, they had spent a week in Switzerland because the kids had to learn how to ski.  Now they were off to Majorca so they could learn to swim.  Q thought they should have learned this first as swimming was much more likely to be an issue in their life than skiing but he knew better than to question.  James Bond had an idea and he was going to follow through whether Q thought it smart or not.

Not that he was going to complain about a holiday.  Particularly one where James would be wet and shirtless for a good portion of the time.   Which was how they found themselves on the coast of Spain not even two weeks later.

The kids were thrilled from the change in their routine, Abby running out onto the beach from the house James had rented the moment they arrived.  The boys followed not long after and it was only a stern voice from James that got them to go into the house and, at least, change into swimwear before spending their time in the sand.  It took nearly a half hour but soon the whole family had shed their warmer London wear and were out on the beach, soaking up the sun.

While Q loved going on holiday and spending time in the water, swimming was not his strongest skill so he mainly helped James, who did most of the instruction.  Charley appeared to be part fish, taking to the activity with only a few tips from James.  The first time he dove under the water on his own, Q was certain his heart had stopped but a minute later, Charley popped up, laughing.

Abby spent more time flailing her limbs, spraying them all with water, than actually making any movement forward.  Soon she mastered something close to a dog-paddle and could keep herself above water which was what both of her fathers really were aiming for.

Of all the children, Harry was not the one they expected to be a problem, but when they thought about it, it made sense.  The little boy was quite analytical, thinking everything through before making any action.  Swimming was no different and he spent more time asking questions about how to move your arm and demanding demonstrations from all angles before he would even attempt it himself.

For a man not known for his patience, James did well, talking to their son with a calm voice though Q could see his frustration just under the surface.  It was the same frustration he had seen from James when he was handed a watch instead of a shiny new car. 

After what seemed like far too long, Harry finally decided he was ready to try.  Both of his dad’s braced themselves, waiting to hear what new questions he came up with.  Instead, he lowered himself into the water and kicked off with strong, sure strokes.  He swam like a pro and James gaped at him for a moment before turning to Q with a grin.  “Our son is a genius.”

“Of course he is,” Q laughed.  “He is my child after all.”


End file.
